1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conduit cleaning apparatus, more particularly to an apparatus utilizing a reel of cable for feeding through sewer and drain pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various types of rotary cable carrying reels for cleaning out conduits such as sewers, drain pipes, and the like. One such device is described in my patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,015, issued Nov. 21, 1972. The device described therein utilizes rachet gripping means for effecting advancement of the cable into the conduit. A supporting frame and base allow the reel and one rachet gripping means to reciprocate with respect to the other ratchet gripping means.
While the device described therein is successful, smaller and lighter devices are desirable. Certain conduits are accessible from a vertical pipe; in which case it is desirable to have the cable entering from substantially a vertical angle. Many conduit cleaning devices are too heavy and awkward to stand on end in a vertical angle and lack the guide means for guiding the cable into a vertical conduit. Also, if using a device having ratchet gripping means as described in my patent, reciprocation up and down would be strenuous because of the need to lift the entire reel and cage means.